


The Plumber

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: “Actually, I could use a hand,” Ben said, “But you’d have to get under this sink too.”He sat up and looked at her up and down. She suddenly felt very exposed, especially when his eyes settled on her chest. Her decision to not wear a bra was becoming very evident as her nipples hardened with his eyes raking on her.“You can fit in here,” he said quickly.“That’s what she said!” She snickered, then she frowned when he rolled his eyes.“Come over here sweetheart,” he kicked his head back to beckon her to the sink. Her pussy throbbed suddenly at the affection. She bit her lip, hoping her decision to skip panties wouldn’t become too obvious.----Rey is an apartment manager and Ben is a plumber and it's basically porn, sorry/not sorry.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I don't even know where all this porn without plot even came from, but here we are. It's dirty, filthy, daddy kink and I'm just a tad ashamed of myself.

"Han is coming up to B14 today to fix the kitchen sink," Maz said from down the hall.

"K!" Rey yelled. She didn't look up from her phone when Maz appeared in the living room.

"I need you to meet him there," she said, peering pointedly from the top of her glasses.

"K," Rey mumbled as she continued to concentrate on her phone.

Maz swept the phone away and Rey jostled on the couch and glared at the small lady.

"Hey!" Rey exclaimed, "I'm almost done with that level!"

"Noon," Maz said tightly with a finger pointed at Rey's nose, "This is important, we have new tenants moving in next week and that place has to be ready."

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Rose today!" Rey whined, "Why can't you do it?"

Maz sighed and handed Rey her phone back, "Can't kiddo. B7 is being painted. Please just reschedule with Rose."

Rey bit back a smirk. No one really had to be there while the apartment needed to be painted, but Rey knew better.

"Oh… I see," Rey giggled slowly.

Maz shook her head and threw up her arms.

"It's not what you're thinking child!" Maz huffed as she pivoted away.

Rey jumped off the couch and pounced at Maz, cutting her off and crossing her arms in her face.

"This had nothing to do with the tall handsome house painter, Chewie?"

Maz turned red and gathered her purse and keys.

"Got to go!" She ignored Rey and left their apartment with Rey in silence.

Rey breathed a small chuckle. She was happy for Maz who, since she took her in as a foster parent two years ago, hasn't really done anything for herself. She texted Rose.

Rey: I have to reschedule today. 😞 I need to let the plumber into the open apartment.

Rose: Boo. Damnit! I have so much to tell you!!

Rey: More Ginger drama?

Rose: Well… We hung out last night 😬

Rey: SHUT UP! TELL ME!

Rose: I'll call you later. 

Rey: K.

“Everyone is getting dick but me,” Rey said aloud and frowned ironically to herself.

It was morning and Rey still had her pajamas on. She and Maz managed the apartment complex together and Rey had a few things to do in the office down the hall. She brushed her teeth and piled her hair into a quick bun. It was a hot day and there wasn’t air conditioning in the office. She wanted to be comfy so she skipped a bra as usual, knowing her small boobs rarely needed it. She slipped on a tank top and kept the pajama bottoms. She padded down the hall to the office with a mug of coffee in her hands. She turned on the lights in the small room, sat down at the desk, cranked up some Head Automatica in her ears, and zoned out on entering the deposits from last month.

Xx

At 12:05, there was a loud knock at the office door. She ripped her headphones off and jumped out of her skin. CRAP! Han! She rushed to open the door while rattling off her excuses.

"I'm so sorry Han! I got caught up on this spreadsheet, which was a total mess, so I kept trying to fix it but I ended up making it worse and then was deep in my emails…"

She swung open the door but it wasn't Han. It was a very big, very brunette, very scowling young man.

"Oh," she stopped suddenly.

"My dad is at the library. There was a flood last night," The giant refrigerator of a man said a-matter-of-factly. 

"Oh," she bit her lip. He had a very low, very commanding voice. It surprised her.

"Anyway, he sent me here to install the sink," His dark eyes widened at her as he leaned in through the door.

He was just so… imposing… in more ways than one. His wavy dark hair fell just around his cheeks and chin and even though he wasn’t commercially hot, there was something about his large mouth and long nose that worked. And the sheer volume of him was overwhelming to Rey, who was already so tiny.

“I am the plumber…” he said slowly, almost like he was speaking to a child.

Rey shook herself from staring at him.

“O-Oh,” she shivered and shut her eyes tight. She bit her lip, feeling a bit more ridiculous than she ought to.

“Hey sweetheart, do you do anything other than say ‘oh’ because I have to get to the library to help my dad as soon as possible,” he said quickly, shifting his weight back.

She frowned and then smirked up at him.

“How about asshole? That’s a word for you,” She grunted back as she turned to get the keys to B14.

“Hey little girl, I’m just doing my job,” She heard the big man say with the slightest bit of amusement in his voice, “If you can’t help me, can you get someone who can?”

As she emerged from the office with her keys, she shoved a shoulder against his arm as she left through the hallway.

“As far as nicknames go, I like sweetheart more than little girl,” She turned around and winked at him, “I have the keys, Lurch. Let’s go.”

He picked up his tool bag and trailed after her.

“Ok sweetheart,” He said through his teeth, “And as far as nicknames, I don’t like asshole or Lurch.”

“So what’s your name then?” Rey asked as she unlocked the door to B14, just a few doors down from the office.

“Ben,” He said, sticking out his hand, “I’m Han’s son.”

“Ok Ben,” She shook his hand, melting in the enormity of it clasping all around hers, “I’m Rey.”

Xx

Her nipples were distracting. And the shape of her small tits in that almost-see-through tank top were distracting. Her pajama bottoms with the hem rolled up at the waist was distracting too. He could see the outline of her butt too easily. He wondered if she wasn’t wearing panties. Just a quick tug could reveal anything. Her little pout when he called her little girl was really distracting. How she called him an asshole was distracting too. He wanted to punish that dirty little mouth.

He shook his head, trying to free his mind from those thoughts. She’s so small, she could be sixteen, he told himself. He was under the kitchen sink, laying on his back with a headlamp on. He could hear her, only 10 or so feet away, sitting on the floor playing a game on her phone. He pulled himself out from underneath the sink to get up and stretch, stealing a look.

She could be eighteen… he shrugged to himself. He needed to know before he let his brain go farther than he wanted.

“No school today?” He winced as soon as he said it. God, I sound like a weird uncle. Real smooth Ben.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a half smile.

“Uhm,” he coughed, lowering his voice a little, “Do you go to school around here?”

“I’m taking classes at Western Community,” she said, and went back to her phone, “No classes today though.”

College courses, that’s a relief.

“Oh, so you graduated this last year?”

“Yup,” She said slowly, acting already bored of the conversation.

The brat. It made him shift in his pants. Brats get their little asses spanked. His quick math told him she must be at least 18. Good. His thoughts were already wandering into dangerous territory.

He went back into the sink.

Xx

Rey: Rose, HALP.

Rose: wut?

Rey: The plumber is HOT.

Rose: lol. What does he look like?

Rey: Like an old-timey criminal?

Rose: WHAT?

Rey: Hold on, he’s coming out of the sink. Maybe I can get a picture.

Rey: Sorry, that’s the best picture I can get. I think he’s pissed at me?

Rose: He’s HUGE.

Rey: I know.

Rose: Look at his arms!

Rey. I KNOW.

Rose: What are you going to do?

Rey: Not sure.

Rose: Ask him if he needs any help.

Rey: OK.

Rose: I want a FULL REPORT tonight.

She heard a thud coming from the sink.

“Damnit!” Ben grunted.

“Do you need a hand?” Rey asked quietly.

He sighed and threw a tool from out of the cupboard.

“Actually, I could use a hand,” Ben said, “But you’d have to get under this sink too.”

He sat up and looked at her up and down. She suddenly felt very exposed, especially when his eyes settled on her chest. Her decision to not wear a bra was becoming very evident as her nipples hardened with his eyes raking on her.

“You can fit in here,” he said quickly.

“That’s what she said!” She snickered, then she frowned when he rolled his eyes.

“Come over here sweetheart,” he kicked his head back to beckon her to the sink. Her pussy throbbed suddenly at the affection. She bit her lip, hoping her decision to skip panties wouldn’t become too obvious.

He laid down and shined his headlamp at the pipes.

“See this pipe?” She nodded as he tapped the piece above him, “It needs to stay in place while I install this other pipe,” he said as he pointed at another piece next to him. “It keeps moving, so you need to hold it.”

He turned off his headlamp so he could look at her. She liked the way he took up the whole space with his huge chest and arms. His fingers were dirty and he was damp and sweaty from working.

“Think you can handle that?” He asked quietly.

“Yes,” her voice was rough.

“Well, then,” He laid down in the cupboard, “Come on in.”

Xx

He was daring her, mostly. She would make this installation a lot easier and he was supposed to get things done quickly so he could meet Han at the library. He watched her take a few careful steps toward him and then get down on her hands and knees. He felt his blood creep into his cock as she slowly crawled into the cupboard with him. It was a very tight fit. Her face was just under his chin and she kept her legs to his left side. They weren’t touching, but it was close.

“Ok,” He tapped the pipe, “Just keep that one still. It’ll want to move, just brace it.”

“Got it,” She felt her hot breath on his neck and he shivered. His cock getting harder, he took quiet deep breaths, trying to ease it away. His nerve to dare her was outweighing the horror of her discovering his boner. She’ll either think he’s a creepy old man or a creepy virgin who can't keep it together. Either one is not sexy.

He tightened the wrench with a bit too much gusto to make up for his wandering thoughts and the whole system shifted. This was his third try and she was supposed to make this easier.

“Damnit,” He huffed, “Are you holding on to the pipe?”

“YES,” she hissed back, “I need more leverage, hold on.”

She shifted her weight and positioned a knee between his legs and a hand on his chest. He winced. Her leg was right on his cock. She had to know. There was no hiding it.

“Sorry… Just… I’m sorry, I’ll… I’ll go,” Ben stammered, trying to gently push her off of him. Every little shift made his boner push into her and it was getting more and more obvious by the second.

But she didn’t move off him.

“Oh,” she said quietly and shifted her weight again, this time purposely letting her thigh rub up against his cock. Ben hitched a breath.

“Rey, stop,” he whispered and as if on instinct, he grabbed her ass to make her be still.

Her mouth opened wide and then smiled, “I don’t want to stop.” And she rubbed her leg against his cock again, this time shifting downwards so her pussy rubbed against his thigh. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Was she enjoying this? She pursed her lips, “Mmmm…”

“Oh FUCK,” Ben huffed. He could feel the heat from between her legs and watched as her face trembled. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist, gripping her tightly and moving her entire body against his. She was so light in his grip that he easily jerked her up and down. “You like that sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Yes Daddy,” she said in a high, babyish tone.

“Good girl,” his cock was rock solid and he was thrusting into her now, fucking into her thigh with no abandon. “I want to see those little tits baby girl.”

“Yes Daddy,” she bit her lip and pulled her arms through her neckline and started to crawl out of the cupboard.

Suddenly they heard the door open and a low, friendly voice.

"Son, you still here?!"

"Shit!" Ben hissed in a worried whisper, "It's my dad. Get your shirt back on!"

Rey scrambled to get her arms back in the arm holes but they could hear Han's footsteps as they both tried in vain to slide out of the cupboard.

"What's… uh," Han stopped as Rey crawled out, followed by Ben.

"Rey was helping me install this-"

"Oh, I'll help you Son," Han said as he approached the sink, "No need for Rey to get dirty."

"It's...uh… Fine," Rey trailed off.

"Thanks Rey," Ben said looking everywhere except in her direction, "w-we can take it from here."

“Ok!” She said quickly and turned to leave, "I'll be in the office if you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they never saw each other ever again...
> 
> Can you tell that I know absolutely nothing about apartment management and/or plumbing?
> 
> The second chapter is all sex and already written. It just needs a little tweaking. I'll post it tomorrow. XD.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really flattered by the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. It's really neat to see them for my first fanfic. I could see now how other authors get so pumped to write when they get feedback. Thank you all so much.
> 
> So... this chapter is just porn. Again, sorry/not sorry.

"Hello? Oh, hi Han."

Rey's ears perked from the couch into the kitchen where Maz answered the phone. It was nighttime and Rey was very busy cyber stalking Ben on Instagram. She figured his last name was the same as Han's and looked him up. Ben's IG was sparse. It consisted mostly of pretty landscapes from his latest vacations and camping trips, or an occasional buddy picture. No girlfriends.

"A tool belt?" Rey heard Maz say. She craned her neck to hear better, "Well, I won't be here but Rey will if you want to pick it up tomorrow."

Rey's pussy stirred, knowing.

"Your son? Well, either way, it'll be here," Maz said.

Rey could feel her panties go wet. It only got worse when she got an IG message.

Xx

He didn’t know Rey’s last name or even how she spelled her name, but he did know one thing: she lived and worked at Willowglen Apartments. He looked it up as a location on Instagram and scrolled through the tagged locations. It wasn’t too hard to find a hot-as-sin, freckled, chestnut-haired, girl soaking up the sun at the pool area of the apartments. He clicked on her profile and got an instant boner. Her IG was full of cutesy pics of her posing in little Star Trek T-shirts, Mickey ears and stuffing her face with huge meals. She was perfectly girly. She even updated her stories. He clicked through to see what she posted today. One was a selfie of her outfit for that night. She wore a tiny pink T-shirt and cut off denim shorts. She posed with a little peace sign. He thought about her tiny tits and how close they were to being in his mouth. He sent her a message from the story.

KyloRen: Sexy. Little. Girl.

ReyofLight: Oh hello Daddy. I hear you’re coming over tomorrow.

KyloRen: Yes. I forgot my tool belt.

ReyofLight: Quote unquote forgot?

KyloRen: Possibly.

ReyofLight: You forgot something else.

KyloRen: ?

After a moment, the next message came in the form of a video. Rey was in her bedroom. Her hair was messy and her skin was flush. She was wearing the same see-through tank top and she was sitting on her bed. She was smiling when she grasped the bottom hem of her tank top. Ben held his breath when she slowly started to lift her shirt up… up… up… He palmed his dick from outside his sweats, anticipating the next move. When she lifted the tank top all the way, he almost came at the sight of her tight, tiny tits bouncing just a bit from the movement. She pulled her tank top all the way off, showing off her tiny little naked body. Her nipples were hard and she grinned as she swayed back and forth, showing off the sexy bounce her young tits gave off.

KyloRen: FUCK GIRL. I want to taste those tits so fucking bad.

ReyofLight: Your turn daddy.

Ben’s cock was already outside of his sweats by the time she sent that last message, him palming it and pumping it, almost painfully. He watched her video three times already and he was rock hard. He quickly snapped a picture, showing her a bit of precum beading off the head of his cock.

ReyofLight: Your cock is SO pretty daddy. I want to lick that cum off your head.

KyloRen: I’m going to fuck those tiny titties with that cock. Tease those nipples until you come.

ReyofLight: I'm so wet for you Daddy.

He was frantically masturbating now, pumping the length of his cock hard and fast. He was so close to coming, then another video popped up on his messages. He stumbled as he pressed for the video to play. Rey was standing with just her pajamas bottoms. He fucked faster into his hand, heaving sighs as she slowly lowered her pajamas to the ground, revealing her tiny, taught little body. Her baby pussy was shaved clean and her tight little tits were bouncing from her excitement. She was smiling slyly as she turned around and bent over to reveal the smallest, swollen, wet pink pussy. Her little butt and shapely thin legs were luminescent in the dim lighting of her room. He could see her shiny wet pussy as her small fingers reached from between her legs and rubbed her little nub in the center. He hitched a breath as she circled the bundle of nerves with her fingertips.

ReyofLight: My pussy is aching for you Daddy.

He was so close now but wanted her to come first. She was so fucking hot and dirty and naughty. So perfect. He shot a short video of him pumping his cock, glistening in the moonlight through the window and sent it.

KyloRen: Give me your number baby. I want to hear you come.

Rey sent her number with a message.

ReyofLight: I'm so close Daddy.

It pained him to stop jerking his cock to call her but just before he could hit call, his phone rang. It was his father. It was late and Han never called this late unless it was an emergency.

"Goddamnit," Ben grumbled as he answered his phone, "Hi Dad."

"Hey son," Han said apologetically, "I just got a call from the city. The library is flooding even worse now. We need to get there immediately."

"Oh," Ben pulled up his sweats and wiped a hand over his face, "Ok, I'm on my way."

"Thanks Ben, I know it's late…"

"No worries, I'll be right there…"

As soon as he hung up, he called his little baby girl.

"Hello," she was breathless, just the way he likes.

"Hi sweetheart," he said, "I really want to finish this but I have an emergency right now."

She whined and it made his already achy balls tighten.

"But Daddy!"

"Come without me," he whispered, "I'll make it all better tomorrow."

Xx

  
  


Rey was buzzing the next morning. Her high of being sexed up by Ben was slow to come down, even with the long sleep she was able to get. After they got off the phone last night, she rubbed her clit so vigorously and she came so hard that she saw stars. She imagined his huge cock inside her and worried a little about how it would hurt. It excited her and she squirmed in her bed right before she jumped up to take a shower.

When she got out, she poked her head around the apartment, seeing if Maz was still there. It was Friday and usually Maz had to spend the day at the community garden tending to their plot. Maz was out of sight. Rey thanked her lucky stars and shucked her wet towel into the laundry basket. She wandered around the apartment fully nude, making herself some coffee, checking her emails and reading a magazine. Her thoughts drifted to Ben and his enormous cock too many times to count and her pussy dripped with want. She refrained from touching her clit though, hoping to save the sensitivity for Ben.

She flipped to his dick pic and video several times. His cock was gorgeous. Big in his huge hands, thick, and heavy. She tweaked her nipples and agitated them when they hardened… playing with them lazily while imagining Ben sliding his thick fingers into her pussy. Her eyes were closed and she was deep in her fantasy when her phone buzzed.

Ben: I’ll be there in 15 minutes.

Rey’s clit immediately hardened and it took all her might to not rub it down for relief.

She swiped open her camera to selfie mode and pointed it towards her. The morning light was hitting her body delicately and it painted her skin a soft tan. She hooded her eyes, bit her bottom lip and snapped a picture of her at the table, fingering one of her tits.

Rey: I just finished taking a shower.

Ben: I’m going to come all over your clean body.

Rey: I want to be filthy with your come.

Ben: FUCK. Almost there.

Xx

Ben’s cock was harder than he could ever remember. Rey was such a little nymph with her obscene texts and tight body. He practically ran to her apartment. When he got to the door, he took a second and knocked lightly.

“Just a second Daddy,” he heard her sing from the other side. Suck a perfect little girl.

She opened the door and he could have crumbled at the sight of her. She looked delicious. Her hair was in three buns with a few strands framing her little pouty face. She wore a skin tight, see-through white T-shirt that revealed the hot shape of her small tits and hard nipples. And she wore the tiniest blue thong covering her little pussy. She squirmed under him and smiled.

“Hi,” she grabbed him by his belt and pulled him into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

He couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed the underside of her ass and she wiggled at his touch.

“Ah,” She shifted away, “It’s so sensitive there.”

“I know,” And he got down on his knees and swiped his tongue across one cheek while feeling the wet fabric of her thong between her legs, 

“Where’s your room?”

Without waiting for her response, Ben picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she shrieked in delight. “Nevermind, I’m going to fuck you right here,”

He flipped her on to the kitchen floor, which was just a step to one side of the apartment entrance, “Filthy dirty little girl.”

She smiled and stumbled to her knees as Ben moved himself towards her.

“You’re a perfect little girl, you know that?” He said as he cradled her face in his hands. She nodded and buried her face in his crotch. His cock twitched violently. He humped into her face to relieve the pressure of his aching dick and then knelt down to join her. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away. She whined through her pouted lips.

“Shhhh… baby.” And he kissed her harder, he could have swallowed her entire face if he could. Her little fingers worked their way on his back and down to his pants then felt her undoing his belt. He tugged at her t-shirt and felt the weakness of the cheap fabric and with one swipe, ripped the entire thing off her body. She shuddered at the violence but leaned into his hands as they grabbed hard to her body. He palmed her tiny tits with one hand and wrapped a few fingers onto the thong and ripped it off too. She was completely naked and tongue deep in his face when she worked his pants completely open.

“Daddy, I want to taste your cock,” she pouted, “Please? Pleeease?”

He would be on the verge of coming at all times if she acted like this. He wanted her mouth on it, but not yet. He moved away from her to look at her. She was wrecked. Her face was flush and red from kissing and hair disheveled from being manhandled. But her tiny body was as tight as could be. Her little tits were perfect and perky, with an excited hardness to her nipples. Her pussy was pink and bald and dripping. He brought the pad of his middle finger to her bud and she let her head loll behind her as she sighed in relief.

“You’re drenched,” he said in awe, and then harsher, “Lay down on this floor.”

She did as she was told and he pushed her legs up and open so they made a long V in the middle of the kitchen. He crouched over her and blew cold hair at her naked pussy. She whined loudly.

“Such a cute little pussy…" he purred. He slowly circled his thumb on her clit and rubbed the entrance with his knuckles. “I bet it’s so tiny inside, isn’t it?"

He dipped his middle finger to the second knuckle into her. It was a tight fit, even with her slippery pussy easing the way. She felt her body tense and brace herself.

"Sooo tight… so tense… I need to loosen you up," he whispered into her pussy and saw her tremble at his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin. 

He swiped his tongue over her clit, tasting her. She was sweet and warm, like chamomile tea. She shook into his face as he rocked his tongue harder and faster against her bud.

"Daddy…" she gasped, "please… your fingers…"

"Such a greedy girl," he said into her slit. He dipped his middle finger into her, pumping slowly while he sucked on her clit. Hey hands were on his hair now as she chanted his name. Ben Ben Ben… He added a second finger and could tell she ached at the small pain, but shifted into his hands. "Good girl, fuck yourself baby."

He looked up and saw Rey panting, smiling, bouncing. He never saw anyone as enraptured as she was. Her little body was pink and dewey from sweat. So beautiful. He hooked his fingers and she gasped loudly as he instantly hit her g spot. He surprised even himself.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked as she fisted his hair. He hardened his tongue and flicked her clit harder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy. She was heaving, Ahhh… Ah... He felt her tremble and then get very tight, her legs wrapping around his head as she wailed and climaxed. He felt her completely come apart, slowly relax, then jolt with after tremors as she came down.

"Good girl," he purred as he pulled away from her, feeling her twitch as he gave her pussy one last kiss. He petted her tits and watched her tremble at the contact. "But now…"

Ben stood up and started to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. Rey sat up on her elbows with a sated look in her eyes. She lazily grinned at him and then quickly turned on all fours. He watched with hungry eyes as she crawled to his feet and shifted to sit back on her heels. He let her tug at his jeans as they plopped down and she shimmied his briefs down and his cock sprung free in front of her face. She rubbed her little face against it and then her nose to inhale him.

"You're so big Daddy," she preened as she slipped her tiny fingers around his length.

Her small lips stretched around his girth and she let her tongue slip over the sensitive area on the underside of his head. Ben groaned as he grabbed her head and roughly fucked into her face. Hey head whipped back and she gagged and coughed at the sudden fill, but she pulled out with a big smile.

"I knew you could take it," he whispered as he caressed her cheek.

She beamed at the praise and then grasped his cock with both hands and then stuffed her face with the rest of him. She worked him steady and strong with her tiny hands twisting in opposite directions. The friction was almost unbearable. Ben threw his head back and let her work on him to his limit. Her tongue flicking his cock and making little moaning sounds from the back of her throat, occasionally gagging when he thrust into her.

"Fuck baby, your such a good girl," he crooned as he gently stopped her. Her eyes were bloodshot and tearing and lips bruised from her hard work. She looked like a dream angel kneeling on the kitchen floor, waiting for her next command.

He lifted her up and palmed her tits rubbing her hard nipples with his thumbs as he kissed her deep and hard. He pushed her backwards as he walked them both to the kitchen table and pulled off his T-shirt. He saw his little girl beam at his chest and arms and let her trail her fingers on his body. He flipped her around and pushed her onto the table, bending her over as she never herself with her arms and spreading her legs with his knees.

"Hold on… my condom is in my pants," he whispered gently as he moved away.

"Daddy," she called and turned her head, "I'm on birth control… so…"

He didn't know he could get any harder, but he did and kissed her back.

"You've been such a good princess," he said lowly and his cock twitched at her whine. "Princesses like you get fucked." He slid his dick right at the entrance of her slippery slit and rubbed it, "You're going to..." he slid it just inside, "take..." thrusting slowly as he spoke, "Every. Single. Inch. Of. My. Cock."

He stopped when he was at the hilt and felt the tightness of her tiny pussy. His princess was bracing herself, taking deep breaths.

"Good girl," he said as he petted her back, "you take me so good…" he lifted her torso so she was upright and squeezed her tits in both hands as he bit into her neck. He pumped into her slowly and felt the slippery wetness of her pussy clench against his cock. "FUCK. SO. TIGHT."

He pumped again, faster and harder this time, bouncing her up and down over his cock. He gripped her tits and easily lifted her up and down his length, jerking her faster and faster. She whimpered and babbled. Oh daddy… so big… my pussy is for you… he babbled in return good good girl… hot little cunt… bounce that body on my cock…

She wailed his name over and over, shaking as she bounced hard against him, coming, tightening all her little muscles and then going limp in his arms. He was still going at a punishing pace when she came but fucked herself hard into him when she was sated. He was so close and pulled out of her quickly. He forced her to her knees with her head right at his dick as he jerked off at her face.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," he commanded and she did, sticking her tongue out and smiling. It took no time for him to feel all the tension collect at his center as he let go and spent all over her.

"FUUUUCCCKK…" he moaned as he painted her face, hair and perky tits with his cum and when he was completely empty he slapped her face with his heavy cock, wiping the cum all over her face. He took a couple deep breaths and looked down at her.

She was smiling and rubbing at her nipples. When she knew he was watching, she spread his come all over her body, licking it from the sides of her mouth.

"Thank you Daddy," she giggled as she slid his cum over her tits, stomach and face. She was shiny and supple from his cum. She sucked on her fingers,"I'm going to live in this cum all day."

He caressed her cheeks. "You're perfect."

She lazily sucked on his finger when it passed by her lips.

"You want that tool belt then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I really enjoyed writing this and if you want more ridiculous smut, I'm game.


End file.
